


Daddy Loves You

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda just some adorable 'Gerard is acting like a little kid and Frank is the cutest daddy ever' stuff with some smut mixed in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything with smut, so be nice (Warning, first chapter contains smut)

"Okay, baby boy. On your knees. That's it. Have you ever done this before?" Asked Frank.

"No, daddy. But I think I know how, I learned when you did it for me," Gerard replied. He began sucking Frank's cock, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed.

Frank let out a moan. He had his hand on the back of Gerard's head, helping him along. Forgetting that this was the first time Gerard had ever done this, he pushed Gerard's head all the way, so that his whole cock was in the singer's mouth.

Gerard gagged and pulled back, crying. "Daddy, I don't like this anymore. It's hurting me."

Frank pulled Gerard up onto his lap. "Oh, poor baby. I'm so sorry. Daddy didn't mean to hurt baby. Daddy loves you. Listen, baby boy. If I ever do anything that hurts or that you don't like, just say 'daddy, that hurts' or 'I want to stop.' I promise I'll stop. I never want to hurt you."

"Okay daddy."

"Good boy."

"Daddy, can we watch a movie? I wanna watch The Nightmare Before Christmas."  
"Okay, baby. That sounds great."


End file.
